


I'm Not Hungry (4)

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Punny Greg [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Really Bad Puns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Greg likes to tell really, really bad puns and jokes. He’ll constantly spring them on Mycroft and Mycroft will tut and puff his annoyance but he secretly enjoys that Greg will be silly with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Hungry (4)

They were sat at their dining room eating dinner. It had been a while since they had been able to eat together, never mind having enough time to eat properly with the places set at the table.

Although they hadn’t seen each other for much more than a couple of hours for almost two weeks they were sat in a comfortable silence. Greg would hum in appreciation of the food and Mycroft would look up to give him a smile.

As Greg cleaned off his plate he realised Mycroft hadn’t eaten much of his own. “Are you going to eat that?” He asked with a pointed finger.

“It seems my appetite has vanished.” Mycroft said, shaking his head. “It was lovely, though. Thank you, Gregory.”

Greg shrugged satisfied with the answer. He probably ate between meetings. He reached over to pull the plate towards himself. “Well leaving it would be a _missed steak.”_

Mycroft huffed his disapproval of such a bad pun but couldn’t help the fond smile as he nudged the plate closer to the outstretched hand.


End file.
